Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches and more particularly to pivoting and removable hitches for camping trailers.
Camping trailers, which include travel trailers, pop-up campers, tent campers, pop-up trailers and tent trailers, for example, are not independently powered. Instead, they are towed to a desired location with a powered vehicle, such as a car or truck, which has a coupling device, such as a ball, secured adjacent the rear bumper of the vehicle. The distal end of the trailer includes a coupler adapted to pivotally engage the coupling device.
Storage space in and around a camping trailer is always at a premium because many campers like to bring along substantial amounts of provisions and equipment when they camp. In the case of camping trailers, it is generally desired to provide a storage area on the frame that extends from the camping trailer to the hitch at the distal end of the frame. This extra storage space is frequently achieved by using a triangular shaped, reinforced frame that extends substantially to the distal end of the frame. Camping trailers tend to be heavier than boat trailers. The xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d shaped frame provides substantial strength to prevent twisting and bending of the distal end portion of the frame. The expanded area also provides desirable support for carrying heavy objects on the frame. Just inboard from the distal end of the frame, where the hitch coupler is located, a retractable support post is mounted. The retractable support post is retracted upwardly during transport, so that it does not engage the road. The retractable support post is then lowered to engage the ground and support the camping trailer when it is parked, thus allowing the hitch coupling to be disengaged and also maintain the camping trailer in a generally horizontal position while parked, even if the ground is not horizontal.
Many camping trailers are over 20 feet in length, exceeding the typical size of a residential garage. As a result of the lengths of camping trailers and the size limitations for storage spaces, especially in garages, it is generally desirable to provide a frame that can be shortened for storage.
Various efforts to shorten trailers have been made in the field of boat trailers. Boat trailers generally have a linear frame section adjacent to the hitch coupling, often referred to as a drawbar or tongue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,617 to Rowland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,871 to Rowland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,423 to Roberts et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,742 to Sanders all disclose apparatus for hinged attachment of the drawbar or tongue to the body of a trailer. They do not address the issues involved in pivotal attachment of a triangular-shaped frame, nor the added security features of a removable hitch section.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camping trailer hitch that shortens the effective length of the trailer when it is parked.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pivotal trailer hitch that is stable for road transport.
It is a further object to provide a pivotal trailer hitch that maintains a trailer in a generally horizontal orientation during pivoting.
It is an additional object to provide a pivotal trailer hitch that is removable to prevent theft of the trailer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be recognized when the following description is considered along with the drawings.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a trailer hitch is provided for pivotal attachment to a trailer frame having an elongated front plate. The trailer hitch includes an elongated cross member having a first end and a second end. A plurality of coaxial pivot apertures is defined in the elongated cross member adjacent to the first end. A plurality of coaxial lock apertures is defined in the elongated cross member adjacent to the second end. A pivot pin is adapted to extend through the pivot apertures and an aperture defined in the trailer frame to permit pivotal movement of the trailer hitch relative to the trailer frame. A removable lock pin is adapted to extend through the lock apertures to secure the cross member in a fixed position relative to the front plate. A first side member extends from the first end of the elongated cross member to a coupler. A second side member extends from the second end of the elongated cross member to the coupler. The cross member, the first side member, and the second side member cooperatively define a generally triangular shape. An elongated support is retractably mounted on the hitch for selective movement in directions generally perpendicular to the plane defined by the triangular shape. A roller is rotatably mounted upon the support post for rolling engagement with the ground.